


Stars in Their Eyes

by Rinnothy



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnothy/pseuds/Rinnothy
Summary: “I just wanted to look at the stars, that’s all,” it came out almost as a whisper and the man had that grin on his face again. Lio couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. He nodded and gave a head motion towards the sky.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 20





	Stars in Their Eyes

It didn’t matter how they met or where they were going. All Lio knew was that he was here now with Galo, and that was all he needed. The rev of the engine was loud and the motorcycle sped up faster as the blond hugged the larger man tightly while they whipped through the city streets. The city lights zipped past them as the bike zoomed on ahead. It was beautiful.

Lio sighed softly as the wind ran through his bangs and a smile spread across his face as Galo turned the corner to go to their secret spot. Ah yes, their spot. The place Galo had proposed. The place Lio had said yes. The place they had their first kiss, and the place they spoke about everything. It had become the place they hid to find privacy and keep their secrets with each other. It had become their own sanctuary. 

The duo made their way up to the top of the cliff where it seemed like the sky touched the earth. It was high up and you could see practically all of the city. It was breath-taking. The city glowed in the dark of the night and Lio couldn’t help but marvel at the way the lights seemed to shine as if they were stars scattered across the Earth. 

Galo slowed down and the engine began to quiet as they came to a stop. Slowly the driver removed his helmet to reveal blue spikey hair which was shaped into a mohawk. Lio did the same and his helmet released his messy blond hair. He remained on the bike and watched as Galo took both helmets and placed them on the bench nearby. 

“Your hair is always so perfectly placed Galo, I don’t get it,” Lio said playfully while he admired Galo from the bike. Galo had made it a habit to watch Lio’s expressions carefully, after all the man’s expressions were hard to read but he could see the smile Lio had when he spoke. It warmed his heart. Galo didn’t think about the question much and shrugged a bit. 

“I take good care of it I guess. Anyways, you ready to go?” was all he could think of to say. The blond stood up with a slight grin as he nodded, his hand rubbing the back of his neck shyly. True they had been dating for over a year and yeah, they were engaged but Lio still felt love struck half the time when he was around Galo. 

With a smile the taller man motioned for Lio to join him so they could walk up to the tree at the top of the cliff. Lio bit his lip and hurried to be beside the other and the two made their way to the tree that they had sat under so many times. Lio looked over to the other man with a smile Galo knew was reserved for him. It was Galo’s favorite smile. 

The wind picked up slightly and shook the leaves of the tree, making them rustle a bit. A wooden bench sat beneath the tree and was slightly starting to peel away on the ends but the two didn’t care about the sad sight of the old bench. To them it was the bench that held so many precious memories and held many fun stories. Lio sat down on the furthest side of the bench and looked out to the horizon. He looked up at Galo, who had been staring out at the ocean and he couldn’t help but notice the way the moon lit up the sharp features on Galo’s face. Or the way the moon was shining on his hair. That perfect hair Lio loved so much. He was outlined by the city lights and the stars and it was one of the most beautiful things Lio had ever seen. 

The man had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize Galo was moving towards him and suddenly the firefighter was there kneeling down on his heels in front of him, eyes locked onto his. “I know you can’t help but stare at me sometimes Lio but at least have the decency to try and hide it,” the man stuck his tongue out in a taunting way before he raised his hands in the shape of two imaginative guns and made shooting motions at the other man. Lio rolled his eyes and with one finger gently pushed on Galo’s forehead making the charismatic firefighter fall back. 

Galo cried out as he fell backwards, his arms extending back to try and catch himself. Lio’s face grew concerned for a moment as he watched the love of his life fall back, but sure enough, Galo was laughing and sitting up before Lio could even ask if he was okay. Seeing that the bulky man was fine, Lio sighed in relief. 

“You’re so charming Lio,” Galo laughed as he stood up and made his way to the other man, plopping down on the bench beside him. Lio could feel a smile rise in his chest and he let out a small laugh himself. Galo seemed to approve. Lio leaned over and rested his head against Galo and let out a relaxed sigh. The night was chilly but being here with Galo made him feel warm.

“What would I do without you, Galo Thymos.” It was more of a statement than a question.

Galo smiled but said nothing and the two sat there for a while just watching the ocean and the city, side by side. They both moved ever so slightly to wrap an arm around each other and hugged each other close while they enjoyed the silence of each other’s company. 

“Galo, I’m really happy you agreed to come here with me,” Lio sat upright and moved his arm from around Galo. He smiled and nudged the man playfully. It was a sight Galo had only seen when Lio was around him and only him. Galo loved every moment he had the chance to witness it. To Galo, it looked as if Lio was glowing. 

When Galo didn’t respond Lio smirked in response. 

“Who’s the one staring now?” he teased and nudged Galo again lightly.

Galo laughed and looked at the ground for a moment before looking back at Lio. He couldn’t help but smile. 

“I just wanted to look at the stars, that’s all,” it came out almost as a whisper and the man had that grin on his face again. Lio couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head. He nodded and gave a head motion towards the sky. 

“You know, the stars are right up there, billions of them in fact,” he spoke with amusement in his voice. Galo shifted himself and turned on the bench so he was completely facing the smaller man. He gazed at him for a moment before slowly reaching out his hands to gently place them on Lio’s cheeks. 

“Lio, you have every single star sparkling in your eyes. I don’t need to look at the sky”. Galo’s smirk faded into a heartfelt smile. He felt the heat rush to his cheeks and his chest felt light. He leaned forward in an attempt to place a kiss onto Lio’s lips but he hesitated, looking back into Lio’s eyes instead and before he knew it, the burnish had leaned forward pressing his lips against his own. 

The kiss was soft, sweet and short. The two pulled apart and looked at each other. Lio bit his lip, looking Galo for guidance. The man grinned and gripped Lio’s jacket lightly before pulling him closer, kissing the man in the process. Soon the two found themselves wrapped around each other. Lio lay on his back while Galo leaned over him, covering him in warmth. 

Both men let their hands wander over the other as they kept their lips locked. They were alone so who would care if anyone could see them? They didn’t care if anyone saw anyways. This was their spot and they’d done this many times.

Galo dug his hands into Lio’s blond hair while the man slid his hand up the firefighter’s shirt. Lio pulled away slightly only to place several kisses along his fiancé’s jaw line down to his neck. 

“You want to take this home Flame Boy?” 

Lio scrunched his nose at the comment.

“Flame Boy? That’s all you’ve come up with?”

Galo laughed and shrugged. 

“You don’t give me a lot of options.”

Galo placed a trail of the light kisses on Lio’s neck. The blond nodded in approval and found Galo’s lips once more, cutting the man off from speaking any further. 

The men continued to grind and kiss until the two decided they needed air. With the kiss broken the two seemed to collect themselves. 

Lio sat up, straightening his jacket while he gained his composure. He looked over to Galo who was still laying on the bench with his shirt up, grinning at the burnish. Lio shook his head with an embarrassed smile. The firefighter finally decided to sit up, pulling his shirt down as he did. Galo and Lio looked at each other in silence. It was almost as if they were having a secret conversation with their eyes.

Lio laughed as he gazed at his man. Yes, his man. He had perfectly combed hair without a single strand out of place. Lio frowned. 

“So, uh you never really answered my question,” he said breaking the silence.

“Huh? I say let’s just go home and finish-”

“No, no, no, I mean, well yes. Let’s go home, please. But I meant about your hair,” Lio was seriously curious to Galo’s hair routine. Why was it always so perfect?

Galo shook his head with a laugh. 

“I promise, it’s just naturally this way.”

Lio’s smile faded when Galo moved away to get up. Lio sat and watched Galo as he stood up and stretched his muscles. He gave Lio a wink as he flexed. The blond rolled his eyes and began heading down to the bike. 

“You’re an idiot.”

Galo took one last look at the sky and sighed.

“It’s just so beautiful out tonight. Don’t you think?”

“I’m getting on the bike.”

Galo turned and saw Lio already halfway to the motorcycle and he took off after him shouting at him to wait up. Never in his life had he felt this happy and he could only hope it would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I finally wrote something!!!!
> 
> I have a lot of plans for Galo and Lio tbh...I just hope I can finish writing them


End file.
